Meerkat Mania
by ponytail30527
Summary: Okay, my 3rd guest star story, her name's Megan, a sassy, yet loveable meerkat! She's pretty cool chalenging everyone and soon finds a friend in Mort.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This guest star is Butter Mutt! She's a sassy, yet loveable, meerkat I hope ya like it! :**

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar or Megan, she belongs to Butter Mutt. **

"Dad" Athena said as her brown eyes peered out the telescope. "I see some humans coming in with a crate! Oh, I think its new neighbors! I hope it's a girl!" she said getting excited and jumping up and down, but she didn't take her eyes off of the lens.

"Oh, can we go meet them?" Elli asked looking up at Private with a smile.

Private looked up from the T.V. he was sitting in front of with Elli to look at his daughter. "Sorry Elli, but maybe we should let them rest for the night. I mean, they could've traveled _miles _to get here." He said patting his daughter's head.

Elli shrugged accepting it. "It's okay, but I can't wait to meet the new neighbors!"

Marshal waddled in chewing gum. He handed the pack to Elli. "Want some Elli?" he asked holding out the pack to her.

Elli smiled and nodded. She placed her flipper on the stick of gum that was furthest out. "Ah!" she screamed as her little down feathered flipper made contact with the silver stick of gum. She yanked her flipper away. "It shocked me!" she hollered before sucking on her flipper.

Marshal snorted. "It's shocking gum!"

Skipper waddled up to him angrily and snatched it out of his flippers in a second. "Marshal, where are you even getting this stuff? I don't remember shopping at Pranks R Us!" he said observing the gum as if it were evidence to a crime. "Impressive though with actual gum in your mouth to fool the victim, but I'm still disappointed. You can bet your pickle jars on that!"

"Actually, it's called Pranks on U." Marshal corrected him.

Skipper rolled his eyes and placed it away. "I don't care what it's called. You're getting carried away with this little hobby of yours."

Marshal sighed and took out a real piece of gum. "I wasn't gonna just be a jerk and not say sorry." He said before facing Elli, who was still sucking on her flipper. "Want some Elli?" he asked handing her the gum. He chuckled when she shook her head. "It's real, I promise!"

Elli mumbled with her little flipper in her mouth and eyed the gum still a little worried. She popped her flipper out of her mouth. "Fine, I forgive you." She said with a sigh taking the gum and popping it in her mouth.

Athena sighed and shook her head as she watched Elli chew the gum. "Elli, you forgive too easily. I'd take that gum and make it so when Marshal touched it, it would shock him ten times more!" she said shooting a small glare to Marshal.

Elli shook her head. "I don't mind." She said. Then she frowned and started coughing, then it seemed like she was choking.

"I didn't do anything to the gum, I swear!" Marshal said as everyone looked at him with narrowed eyes. When he said he was innocent, they turned back to Elli worried.

Private patted her back just before Elli let out a big cough making one of her down feathers pop out of her beak. "Oh dear!" she said watching it dance in the air before landing softly on the concrete ground. "I must've swallowed it." Then she let out another cough and fluffy grey feather making everyone laugh. "It's not funny!" she said before another cough and feather left her throat once more.

"Okay, okay, I think Elli's had enough for one night." Skipper said trying not to laugh at her condition.

Marshal chuckled as Elli coughed more and more. "It's two pranks in one!"

**The next day. . . . . . **

Marlene sat at her habitat after Peanut has just made his way to school. Then she frowned when she heard a noise. "What?" she whispered to herself looking over to the direction of the noise. She heard it again. It sounded like something, or someone, was breathing. "Hello? Anybody there?" she asked trying to sound brave as she neared the noise. She went out next to the water of her cave and saw a shadow move near the corner. "I-I'm coming back there, so this better not be a prank." She stammered. She then made her way to it so quietly the sound of her beating heart echoed in her chest.

"Hello?" a voice said.

Marlene jumped. "I-I'm M-Marlene, I live here." She stammered.

Just then the voice's owner came out. "I'm Megan." She said holding her black paw up to her chest light brown furred chest. "I was just wondering why I was here. I just got here after my old zoo…" her voice trailed off and Marlene knew something was wrong.

"Megan, if I can call you that, what happened at your old zoo?" she asked placing her paw on her shoulder. When she did, she could see the pretty dark brown striped on her back.

"I don't wanna talk about it okay!" she snapped making Marlene take her paw away frightened.

"Okay, that's fine. I guess you're new here and I shouldn't be nosy." Marlene said holding her paw near her and feeling her heart thud against her chest from the fear of the Meerkat's outburst. "Like I said, I'm Marlene and I live here." She said motioning her paws around the cave. "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

Megan looked up at her with a nicer look in her midnight blue eyes now and Marlene could detect a smile this time too. "Sure" she said grabbing a few of the things she had with her. "Sorry for yelling like that. I'm just not that comfortable here." She explained with a nervous laugh as she and Marlene made their way into her temporary home.

"It's fine. I get that from Peanut sometimes." Marlene said.

The Meerkat snorted. "Peanut?" she repeated feeling a little more comfortable.

"He's my son." Marlene said with a smile as she sat down with her feeling more comfortable too.

"Aw! I can't wait to meet him. So where is the little guy?" she asked looking around.

"Well, he's at school now, but I think you and him will make pretty good friends, unless you don't like kids." Marlene said.

Megan shook her head and smiled. "I _love _kids! I tend to act like one at times, so he and I should get along perfectly. I must warn you though. I can, no _will _be sassy and act like a brat at times. Just a part of me, but it doesn't take a lot to get me back to my good side." She said with a laugh.

Marlene laughed too. "That's good."

The two new friends continued to chat and they learned they were the same age, and both tried to be nice, but had a sassy side that they used when they needed it. "You know, I one time accidentally sent my walrus roommate to Alaska at a polar bear reserve, but feeling guilty, I got my pal Skipper and his team to get her back."

"Is this the same one who used you as a tissue and pooped in your home? I would've just kept her there!" Megan said letting out another laugh. "I one time had a roommate who borrowed _all _my things and never returned it! Let me tell you, I got all my stuff back after giving her an earful."

"You know Megan; I think that this is the start of a great friendship." Marlene said with a smile.

**Okay, my third guest star story! :D**

**Review and Bye!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, I was hoping for more reviews, but whatever, here's the next chapter, and it's LONG!!!!!!!!!!! That's why it took me a while to post really. : )**

Peanut walked home with Marshal and Eggy at his side. "You know, I could've sworn I heard my mom talking to someone when I left for school this morning." He said facing Marshal and Eggy. "Is that weird, or is it just me?" he said pushing his small bag, that held his school stuff in it, up on his back some more, so it didn't fall.

Eggy laughed and patted Peanut's back. "He finally figured it out!" he said, making Peanut playfully shove him, but the three were laughing as they walked pass Joey's habitat receiving a death glare from the kangaroo, so they started running.

When they were safe and away from him, Marshal got his breath back first. "Probably not, I mean, what's the chance that you're psychic or that you're mom had an invisible friend?" Marshal asked.

Peanut shrugged. "Pretty low, but I know I heard something." He said. He looked up and saw his habitat coming up. "I gotta go, bye dudes!" he said with a wave as he ran home. "Hey mom!" he called out when he was inside. "I had a good day at school, but I think Joey's gonna kill-who is that?" he asked just noticing the new animal in their cave.

Marlene smiled. "Peanut, this is Megan. She's going to be staying here for a while, so please don't pull any pranks on her." She said giving him a warning look.

"Pft! I doubt that he'd want to try with me!" Megan said. "My last prankster pulled his last prank when he put some hot sauce in my smoothie." She said with a laugh at the memory.

Peanut's eyes widened. "I'll keep that in mind." He said backing away from her.

Megan smirked at him. "Cute kid."

Peanut smiled and started to feel a little more comfortable around her, but then he hear what she said, "Hey, hey, hey, I'm not _cute _lady! I'm Peanut, the trouble maker!"

Megan laughed and patted the little otter pup's head. "Peanut, cute name." she said making the little otter pup roll his eyes.

"We don't choose our names do we?" Peanut asked giving a small glare to his mom, who only shrugged nervously.

"Nicknames," Megan pointed out.

Peanut smiled this time. "Yeah, like, I know, I'm Peanut the pup, so I'll be PP!" He hollered out, making Marlene and Megan burst into laughter, and Peanut blushed when he realized what he just said. "You know, Peanut's cool now." He said trying to hide the blush.

The Meerkat nodded. "It sure is." She said still chuckling. "PP" she said making Peanut blush harder. She faced Marlene. "So what do you do around here? I'm kinda bored since I've been stuck in a crate for hours." She said. She then clutched her growling stomach. "And, well, ya know." She said with a small smile.

Marlene smiled. "Well, I know that it won't be long until Skipper and his team comes by here-"

Just then the man hole opening popped open, and Private popped his head up. "Hey Marlene, Skipper sent me by because Marshal said there were some funny noises going on around here. Is everything alright?" Private asked looking up at his friend a little worried. He then turned and saw Megan. "Oh, I see it's a new roommate, again." He said with a small chuckle.

Megan didn't know whether to wave or not. She never saw a penguin that popped out of the sewer before. "Um…what's up?" she tried.

Private jumped out of the sewer opening with a perfect flip and ran up to her. "I'm Private!" he introduced himself, he held out his flipper, and Megan slowly took it and shook it, not really sure if she should trust this stranger yet.

"You see! Private, that's even better than Peanut, Thank you mom!" Peanut grumbled as he crossed his arms stubbornly, looking up at the two shaking flippers and paws. Marlene rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Megan took her paw back the minute it was free from Private's flipper. "You know, it's been interesting, funny named otter pups and penguins popping out of manholes." She said pointing to Peanut and Private. "But, I was wondering-"

Just then, Marlene's cave shook as music from the lemur habitat echoed through the room. Peanut rolled his light blue eyes and sighed. "J.J. and Julien, at it again." He said, revealing the obvious, but only Megan was confused here. The four walked out of the cave and saw all five lemurs dancing around.

"Shake your booty son!" King Julien hollered out to Prince J.J., who, once again, stole the spotlight. He turned to Maurice, Maurisa, and Mort. "See that Maurice, I have taught him everything I know." He said in a smug tone.

Maurice snorted and held her paws up to her mouth, but she stopped when Maurice gave her a small look, but she could see a smile somewhere in her dad's yellow eyes. "Sorry dad." The young girl whispered. She then leaned to one of his large ears. "I guess it wouldn't be too hard to teach someone _everything _King Julien knows." She said, making Maurice chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" King Julien asked, making the two lemur's eyes widen and stop chuckling in an instant.

"Uh, we're laughing about just how amazingly great you are, your majesty." Maurice said with a nervous smile. Behind him, Maurisa gave the lemur king an innocent smile and nodded in agreement. "See?" the big lemur said putting his arm around her; he sighed in relief along with Maurisa, when King Julien bought it and continued dancing with his son.

"That was a close one." Maurisa said.

"I hear ya." Maurice said.

"Oh, look!" Mort hollered out. His little paw pointed to Marlene, Peanut, Private, and a new animal climbing over the gate. "I like new people!" Mort hollered out, noticing Megan, who looked both nervous and interested as she entered the lemur habitat.

"I still can't believe you want to come over here." Peanut said over to music, standing next to his mom as they made their way further into the lemur habitat.

Megan shrugged and continued to look around. "Hey, you gotta explore your surroundings." She said. She looked around and saw what had to be the best habitat on earth. There was a snack bar, a bouncy, fruit everywhere, and music blasting around. It felt like a fair. "I mean, why wouldn't someone want to come here? This place is awesome!" she said, tapping her foot to the beat. A certain lemur king noticed her pretty good dance skills and decided to meet this new comer to his kingdom.

Peanut looked up, and sure enough, King Julien was coming over. "There's your reason."

King Julien came up. "Hello new comer to my kingdom, uh…who the heck are you?" he asked with his heavy accent, cocking a brow at her, as he examined her. This made Megan feel really uncomfortable as he circled her like a vulture.

"Uh, J.J.," Peanut whispered, as he leaned towards the lemur prince. "I think your dad's freaking her out." he said, the two boys watched Megan grow more and more uncomfortable.

"Uh…how can I put this nicely? STOP CIRCLING ME!" the meerkat shouted out, making the lemur king jump back in shock.

"Sheesh, do you know who I am?" King Julien asked.

"Uh…a weirdo?" She said, putting her paws on her sides.

The lemur king laughed. "No, silly animal, I am King Julien!" he answered a little smugly.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said, she didn't like King Julien. She tapped her feet again and began dancing again. "Hey, at least your place it alright." She said while dancing. She bobbed her head, shook her hips, and laughed.

"You go girl!" Prince J.J. called out, throwing one paw in the air, a few other animals started to cheer her on as well.

King Julien immediately felt a little envious of this newcomer. "New comer!" he hollered out, pointing a finger at her in a challenging manner.

Megan rolled her eyes and stopped dancing to give him a small glare. "Please, call me Megan." She said in a sassy tone.

"Okay, regan,"

"Megan."

"Who is caring? I challenge you to kingly dance off!" King Julien shouted.

Megan let out a small laugh. "Uh, yeah, I don't think you'd want to that." She said shaking her head and putting her paws on her side with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I see, you are a chicken!" King Julien said in a mocking tone, making Megan growl. "If you are, then what comes first the chicken or egg?"

_That's it! _Megan thought to herself. "Okay, your _majesty_." She said with quotation marks at the work majesty. "One, I am a MEERKAT not a chicken! Two, let's dance!" she ran over to where King Julien's boom box was, and pressed play. Once the music was on, she started doing very impressive dance skills that even made King Julien feel a little discouraged about his dancing. She did a front flip, landing in front of King Julein. "You're up." She shouted, but she could tell she already won.

She was right, King Julien did a few good dance moves to gain his fair share points. "Okay, and the winner is…" Maurice said.

"Dad, it's pretty obvious that it's Megan!" Maurisa said. She looked over at the Meerkat, who was being showered in congratulations by everyone, except the sore loser, King Julien, who was trying to improve his dancing skills. Prince J.J. noticed this, and went over to comfort his father. Sometimes, he was the only one who could get through King Julien's thick head.

"Thanks, I learned it back at my old zoo." Megan said as a crowd of animals surrounded her. Just then, a small mouse lemur came up to her and grabbed her paw. She looked down and saw the two biggest eyes, that would melt anyone's heart. "What's up little guy?" she asked, now focusing on him.

"King Julien is sad, I don't like sad feelings!" Mort answered.

Megan rolled her eyes. "He deserves it."

"No, no, he didn't." Mort said, Megan looked down at the little lemur to say something, but his eyes melted away at her heart. "Pleeaaaase!" he said, making his eyes even bigger, and making Megan sigh. Mort smiled as Megan walked over to King Julien.

"Um, Julien?" Megan started.

"Be leaving me alone, miss steals all my friends!" King Julien said, glaring at her.

Megan took in a deep breath to calm down. "Okay, look, I'm not so good at making friends, so there, you're still Mr. Popular, I'm not gonna take your crown anytime soon, and I defiantly don't feel like hanging around here, or around you, much longer!" she yelled before storming out.

Prince J.J. looked up at his dad. "Father, that wasn't very nice of you to just let her storm out of there like that."

King Julien rolled his yellow eyes. "Son, the first rule of being a king, is to have a crown, you aren't to share it with anybody! Kings don't have to be the nice guys." He said stubbornly like a five year old, turning away from his son.

Prince J.J. sighed. "But-"

"No BUTS, unless it involves shaking yours of course, but the other buts are not to be said, now leave your king to his alone time."

Prince J.J. walked away sadly. "Fine." He said, both sad and angry. He then ran into Maurisa.

"J.J., what's wrong?" the girl asked, she looked behind his little ringtail and saw King Julien moping. "What's wrong with your dad?" She almost laughed at that, but the look on J.J.'s face said this was a serious situation.

Prince J.J. looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."Maurisa shrugged and walked away. Prince J.J. looked up, and before she could get out of his reach, he grabbed her paw and pulled her back. "It's not too late to change my mind is it?" he asked, he smiled when Maurisa shook her head no, and then he explained the situation.

**Poor J.J. : (**

**What would you do if you had a dad like Julien? Party or try to improve his kingly ways? **


End file.
